People Like Us
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: "Welcome to Guardians Psychiatric ward, the place for "special people" like us."
1. Meet the crew

HELLO PEOPLE...um i'm really excited where this is going n stuff

ALSO THIS WENT UNDER CONSTRUCTION SO SOME ELEMENTS WILL BE CHANGED

1.)READ

2.) REVIEW

3.) ENJOY? MAYBE

LOL HOPE YOU LIKE IT N I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR VOICES ABOUT THIS

PS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME WHY!

Bunnymund POV

"This game blows."

"Come-on Aster, go fish. It's easy."

I grumbled in response and slammed a thin card down.

Tooth squealed in a high pitched voice for probably the a millionth time, "YAY I WIN AGAIN!"

We all sat down at the wooden table, shuffling boring cards back and forth in our lame attempt to play "go fish." The bland walls were staring holes into my soul and everyone around me scuffled around feeling sorry for themselves, probably thinking about cutting themselves or whatever they think will make themselves feel better. Honestly everything has gotten so …old and boring. It's the same thoughts with the same people with the same problems…we're all troubled and on the brink of insanity. I personally think anything/everything will be better then have the pure white walls suffocate me with their tastelessness. A sudden gust of fresh air caused me to depart my eyes from our pathetic game. There were two new faces, an elderly woman with worry lines etched onto the sides of her eyes and a boy with a blue hood tightly drawn close to hide his face. A tired voice tightly commanded,

"Jackson hood off now."

The boy drew down his hood slowly, revealing pale, fair skin with a long mop of silver hair and a pair of the most intense baby blue eyes I've ever seen. The intriguing boy snapped,

"It's Jack."

The lady sighed and rested her hand on the top of Jack's head and stared down into his eyes,

"Jack be good and please stay safe and listen because these people here are here to help you." Jack then snatched his suitcase from the ground along with a directory. The lady called after him in a hurry,

"Jack your in room twenty on the south wing!"

The boy just kept walking not turning back, my eyebrows shot up in interest as I watched the boy retreat. I thought,

"Wonder what happened to him….hmm room twenty sounds familiar…."

My best friend North asked as he set down his stack of cards, "Yo Aster isn't that your room?"

I sat up and literally jogged off to my room, wondering what kind of a person he would be like. As I opened the door I found him scribbling in a journal furiously. Once Jack finally noticed my presence he just stared at me for a while, as if he was studying me like an open book. I approached him quickly and nervously shoving my hand outwards in attempt to prompt him to shake it, first he flinched and then he went back to scribbling, not paying me any attention. I retracted my hand and just stood their wondering what he was so immersed in drawing. Just as I was going to ask Jamie ran in, obviously flustered and out of breath.

"Oh Jack there you are, you walk very fast!"

Jack nodded his head in response, not looking up from his journal. As Jamie finally noticed what he was doing and quickly added, "Oh no Jack, you mustn't use real pens or anything sharp….."

Jack slammed his journal close and shoved the pen into Jamie's hands. "Thank you, Jack, Aster would you mind showing him around?" I nodded and grabbed Jack's hand, ignoring his sudden jolt and whimper.

Jack's POV

I didn't want to go. I didn't mean to break, or to scream or to cry and make a scene but I did, so now I'm here….with these crazy people. Also for the record I'm not crazy, my mom just found me sinking at the bottom of the town lake and got the wrong idea...that idea might I add was that I tried to commit suicide. But if I may be so bold to confess that she was 100% correct with her allegations. My mom thought it would be good for me to be put into psych ward, were I would get the "help I need." **Sometimes I would just like to…..**come one Jack happy thoughts you can't be put into intensive treatment on the first day. One as she puts it "frightening" incident and here I find myself getting yanked by some Aster character. He seemed nice enough and he was very handsome, strong and very tan with wild ginger hair (A/N yeah he's ginger get used to it!). Aster led me to a table with three others, a chick with bright dyed green hair who was tapping her foot rapidly and humming to herself quickly, a huge guy with a baggy red shirt and two tattoos on both arms saying "naughty and nice," who was flexing his muscles and finally there was a short guy with sandy hair and glasses who quietly stared at the stack of cards in front of him. Aster spoke up with a smirk,

"Jack, welcome to the crew, the saints amongst the sea of freaks."

I shyly waved and took in more of my surrounds, there was a teen beside me having a full on conversation with a plant…I guess I couldn't be picky about friends at this moment. The thin girl with crazy green hair and an even crazier outfit waved and piped,

"Hi I'm Toothina, but you can call me Tooth."

The big guy will the tattoos smirked, "Sup, the name's North."

Lastly the guy with the short and sandy hair simply waved but did not speak, I tilted my head to the side in confusion and Aster added, "This dude is Sandy, he's a mute."

North added while cracking his knuckles, "And I'm a mad man, who enjoys hitting things and setting fires." He looked at Aster and they both broke out into song, "AND I SET FIRE TO MY HOUSE LET BURN AS I PUNCHED YO FACCCEE!" the table erupted into giggles but He must have noticed the way I stared at him with wide eyes because he added, "What can I say, this tiger can't be tamed."

Tooth piped, "I'm anorexic, ADHD and they think I'm slightly schizophrenic." Tooth probably noticed the way I looked because she added defensively, "Hey what can I say the birds really do talk to me!" Just as she finished that she ran over to the window talking erratically to a tiny blue-Jay." Lastly Aster added,

"And I'm bi-polar with a lot of other issue."

My eyes suddenly darted back to the guy talking to the plant, wondering which would be the better bet. North caught what I gazing at and chuckled, "Welcome to Guardians Psychiatric ward, the place for "special people" like us."

After a pause of awkward silence Aster questioned, "So Jack why are you here?" Four eyes suddenly darted onto me and a flashback began to devour my mind. The seen that consumed me was before I was coughing out water after I tried to drown myself, before I jumped into the lake before everything, the image that I saw was of Pitch.


	2. Satisfaction

MWHAHAHAHH YEAH THIS CHAPTER IS VERRYYYYY…FIND OUT FOR YOURSELVES :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASSEEEEEEEE

Jack POV

Pitch growled as he held onto me tightly,

"Tell anyone and I swear..."

I squeaked with fat tears now flowing down my cheeks, "I swear, I swear."

Pitch nodded in approval and pulled my shaking frame into a tight hug. Pitch muttered, "I do this because I love you Jack and you can't tell anyone because..."

I finished his sentence with the rehearsed phrase he expected me say. "Because you're my only friend and this is what friends do."

He grinned wolfishly, revealing his sharp teeth and he nodded once more in approval. He drew out a cigarette and lit it so that the lighter's fury danced on the white paper. He brought the cigarette to his mouth and took a long breath in, his black eyes fluttered shut with satisfaction. ""You know Jack, the first time I saw you I knew we were going to be great friends!" I whimpered in response curling into myself, knowing what was going to happen next. "Jack...Jack let me see your hand."

I whimpered and did as I was told, the heat of the cigar met my flesh and I screamed, trying to desperately pull my hand away. He shushed me and told me to wait ten more seconds he finished with a sigh of satisfaction. More tears fell as he patted my head and pushed to the ground. This is what friends do Jack, it's normal. Pitch called out as he walked way, "See you at school….Friend."

He climbed onto his devil red motorcycle and added,"

Jackson you make me feel so young and...satisfied."

And he left leaving satisfied while I laid their broken, hurt abused and all sorts of confused, but he was my friend after all. I lay onto the thin ice for a while gazing up into the midnight blue sky which had bright stars splattered randomly. I creakily rose and just stood there on the ice swaying slightly. I closed my eyes and tears began to flow as I gasped and shuttered violently. **Crack**, I jumped again, **Crack**. **CRACK**. **SPLASH**. Cold and bitter waters surrounded me as the final patch of ice gave way. Frigid and dark blue water filled my lungs and blood pounded behind my eyes. I gave into the darkness and let the water take me in. A panicked voice of a woman began to cry out my name reaching out for my sinking body, the voice soon turned masculine but stayed just as worried,

"Jack, Jack...dammit Jack are you okay?"

My watery eyes shot open and I scanned, the room, noticing that at least thirty eyes were looking staring at me. Aster nearly whispered,

"You started crying and you screamed, whimpering something about a friend...?"

I jumped up from my seat and ran out the room, shooting into a random room. I leaned on the door, breathing heavily.

"Oh Jack I've actually was about to get you. I lifted my eyes to find myself looking in the eyes of a grey haired man with a long beard and silver eyes,

"Hello Jack, I'm Manny, your psychiatrist."

He walked over to me and took my hand into his, shaking it. I whimpered as the cigarette burn began to sting and retracted my hand, stuffing it into my pocket. Manny cocked and eyebrow and motioned me to sit, I remained standing. He sighed and stated softly,

"Jack please, I'm your friend."

I shot back, "I have only one friend."

Manny inquired, "what's his name."

I grunted, "first name: none, last name: of your business." Manny hummed, "funny name." I laughed,

"He's foreign." Manny smiled and tried once again, "why are you two friends?"

My smile faded and my shoulders slumped, "because he said we are."

"Jack look at me...is that the only reason?"

"This is stupid." I slammed the door and stormed into the room. I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I sat up from my bed and rummaged through my suitcase, bringing out an extra pen. I began to scribble in sloppy handwriting

Weak

I am weak, I have no voice

I am timid, I have no courage

I am the wind, soft and quietly spoken

I am flexible, I have no spine

I will do anything you ask, I am a genii Three wishes I will grant

I wish I would only have to grant three

You are in luck, I am always granting wishes You have fooled me;

three wishes has turned into three more and so on

I am yours, forever and ever, until you throw me away like trash

Please recycle,do not waste me away

Who am I kidding, I am useless;

without my power to grant every wish you want

You are selfish,

Stop, please, I am tired I know that if I stop I will be thrown aside

It is a curse

I turned to the next page and scribbled in blotchy ink,

Drown me low

Let the water fill my lungs

Let the pain fill my heart

Let me drown

I finished the end of the poem with a strangled cry and fresh set of angry tears. I threw the notebook onto the floor and tucked my head into my knees. The mattress dented, telling me that someone sat down next to me. Strong arms wrapped around me and held onto me muttering that everything was going to be alright. I sniffled,

"Leave me alone."

I attempted to pull myself away but he tightened his grip. He added, "Jack I'm your friend-."

"I only have one friend."

Aster asked, "Why can't you have two?"

"Because he said for me not to."

I tore from his grip and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Bunnymund POV

I picked up Jack's fallen notebook and read the last page Jack wrote on, my eyes widened and I began to bang on the door as I heard water begin to splash onto the tiled floor. No answer. I ran out the room into the hallway and began to scream at the top of my lungs banging the panic button. Manny and Jamie came running into the hallway, I motioned at our room and repeated Jack's name. They barged into the room and began to slam into the bathroom door, attempting to break it down. I ran to room thirty-two until North popped his head outside, I grabbed his hand telling him the short version of the situation. We barged into the room together and told Manny and Jamie to move. North and took a running start and slammed into the door, the pitter of water falling down laughed at us in response. Water began to seep through the door. North and I rammed into the wood once more, growling with ferocity. We backed up and kicked the door with both our weight slamming into the door. Steam and water emerged out the room in a blinding fog, the four of us ran into the bathroom, finding Jack eyes were closed and he looked blurry underwater, there are bubbles coming from his mouth, l dived my hands in to retrieve him; water splashed as I picked Jack up from the tub. I laid Jack onto the soaked floor and Manny squeezed into the bathroom and began to preform CPR. He counted to thirty and pushed down onto his chest; he then pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. Manny began to shout, "JACK, JACK COMEON DAMMIT BREATHE!"

Jack's aqua eyes fluttered open and a loud cough followed by a chocking gasp. He began to spit up water and tears flowed from his eyes. I helped him up and patted his back as he spat out more water. The nurses came running in, I offered to carry him Manny nodded his head and I cradled him to my chest, walking him to the doctor's office bridal style. Jack stayed in my arms, whimpering and muttering over again, "Why did you save me?" I answered with a light kiss to his damp forehead, "Because I'm your friend." He muttered, "I have only one friend." Jack closed his eyes and I laid him down onto the hospital bed. North, Tooth, Sandy and I surrounded his bed and I stated, "Well now you have four more."

A/N PLLLLLLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO JACK !


	3. A Friend From Hell

OK OK OK OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT THIS CHAPTER UP IN THIS PARTICULAR ORDER BUTTTTTT I DECIDED I WOULD UPDATE… FOR YOU WHO WANTED AANGST I SHALL BRING ANGST AND YEAH….REVIEW LOVE YA… ps for you I did a super huge update

I awakened coughing and panting hard. My eyes swept the room, finally landing onto a slumbering figure's head on my lap. His ginger hair splayed everywhere on my lap and stomach. I squirmed around, attempting to shake his head off . I in growled hoarsely,

"come-on you big furry lug, get off!"

The figure yawned and sat up, "morning Jack." I frowned at him,

" Aster as much as I love getting drool all over my clothes, why are you here?"

Aster smirked, " weellll my mom and dad decided to get a little freaky..."

I shouted STOP and turned my head in disgust, blushing slightly. Aster's grin widened and he continued in fake surprise,

" ohhhh you mean why I'm companying you in this creepy infirmary, the answer to that question is simply because I'm your friend."

I opened my mouth to answer but a nurse strided in the room with a mysterious white bottle. She spoke calmly,

" Jack we're going to put you on medication okay? They're anti depressants."

I snapped my mouth shut and buried my head into my knees. I could feel their eyes on me, and I could tell they were having a silent conversation. After what felt like hours the nurse left, the pitter of her shoes mocking me. Aster took the pill bottles and rattled them, the clanging of the pills made me sick to my

stomach.

"Jack, you gotta take these pills they'll help, I promise." Hot tears streamed down my face and my jaw clenched. I muttered, " No...don't need them ...go away." I curled into myself and began to cry harder as I suddenly thought of...him and what he would think of the mess I have become. I fear my one and only friend would be ashamed.

" Jack please you tried to commit suicide you need to get better."

I sat up and growled, " I'm already "better", IM FINE!"

Just as I opened my mouth to shout more furious words, Aster popped in two rather large pills in my mouth. Taken by surprise I swallowed and glared daggers into his eyes.

" There not so bad, right?"

A sudden wooziness kicked in and my vision began to fog, I growled halfheartedly and stared up at

him.

" Ha ha looks like little Jackie is high!"

I whined and squirmed around. He cracked a crooked smile and scooped me up into his arms. I pouted and stated with feign authority, " put me down." Aster obeyed and set me down, I began to sway and would have fallen over if he hadn't caught me. He carried me to a lunch table and sat me down, my head bobbled and my eyes were still glazed. Aster sat down next to me and made small talk. The rest of the "crew" bombarded the table, giving me hugs and words of encouragement. I returned the favor with

a blank stare. After several moments of silence Tooth inquired, " so what do you like to do Jack." I shot icily,

" Swimming in deep water, where no one can find

a body."

Several gasps followed. "Jack you really don't mean that, do you?" I laughed, " every single letter of it." After that I sat in silence, ignoring

every word they spoke. I closed my eyes as a new found exhaustion took place. A small voice pipped, " What's wrong with him? He looks...horrible."

I indeed did, my eyes were red, my palms were sweaty and I was very pale...well more so

than usual. Aster responded,

" He's taking medicine...his body is probably not

use to it...yet. besides there are side affects." North left and came back with a huge plate of pizza. " food fixes all problems," he exclaimed. I cracked my eyes open, held my stomach and ran for the trash can at the sight of the greasy monster. I slid down the wall and wiped my mouth, Aster and the crew showed soon after and helped me to my room. They sat me down and hovered over me watching me with concern. I asked icily, "Why are you being so nice to me….I'm not your friend and I don't know you." Three voices cooed, "Because we care Jack." Sandy put his pudgy fingers into a heart shape and smiled. A splitting headache grew until it felt like needles were being drilled into my skull. I whimpered, " I thought these were supposed to help."

Aster frowned, " they will I swear ...trust me." I threw my covers above my head and mumbled,

" I only trust friends... and you're no friend of mine." I slept like the dead and by the lingering of Aster and the crew, they hadn't given up on me... not yet anyway. I'm not really sure why they stick around, but trust me...when they see the true me, the things that I've done (more like forced to do) they will give up... I'm sure of that.

Aster's POV

It's almost week two of Jack's voyage with antidepressants...and honestly I can admit I'm worried, he's been loopy and all of a sudden cheerful, it's like he's in denial. I asked him why he tried to hurt himself and he giggled back,

" I have no idea what your talking about...my life's perfect. I have four great friends and mostly I have you."

He stared deep in my eyes and I suddenly felt like the others were intruding in a special moment. I gulped, getting slowly memorized in his intense stare, he giggled and turned to North about nonsense. I wondered if underneath the armor of icy and reserved manners, if Jack was really fun and happy like this, I guess I would never know what the other (real) Jack would be like if none of the things that made him this way happened. You see I like to think that people have another them…like a alternated them where theirs no trouble at all. I guess in this place all we'll ever know is the original of the person…the person whose life when to shit, or tragic things happen. Sometime's I wish I could be my alternate self. Jack's face suddenly fell and I began to worry. " Jack are you alright?" Jack stated firmly,

"Yeah...gotta go."

He took off running out the cafeteria, leaving us all concerned

Jacks POV

And here it comes, my downfall, withdraw, whatever you may call it, it leaves me feeling like shit. I darted in the empty infirmary and yanked open cabinets and drawers until I found it. My high, the gold treasure, my safe haven, whatever you may call it...I'm addicted. I twisted the cap off and took in three golden pills. I laughed a little thinking back to the days where I hated them, I even secretly poured them down the sink...but now I need them, I crave them, mostly because they make me forget. No weeping no hurt or pain because these beautiful pills numb my brain and make me all warm and fuzzy. I popped in another and another and so on until the bottle was almost finished. I

clumsily sat up and recited a jumble of words I wrote down for my English journal entry that was to be written about your best friend. Since at the time I only had friend, I chose to write about my

friend and the first time he did "it". "

**A Best Friend From Hell**

"Swallow your pain bury you're sorrow guzzle you're nerves Etch away the memories until their no more. My friend has come back, his spirit's dark as

night but his heart is clear as crystal. He said that he would never come close to doing "it" again and I trust him 100% solely because he is my friend and friends don't hurt each other. Friends help you and teach you lessons right? There supposed to be

sometimes harsh and punish you right? Well if you think that none of your

friends have this quality...I think its time for you to find new friend.

A friend from Hell."

That got me a detention and a trip to the school psychologist, I'm not really sure why, because that wasn't the most disturbing thing I've written or painted. I chuckled as I thought of the simple picture I had painted that got me sent to the office. I'll tell you all about it. My hag of a teacher told us to draw a detailed painting of our dream. So on the huge canvas I painted the scene underwater, I drew myself in their to, with my eyes closed and little bubbles coming out the corners of my mouth. I was there getting pulled down by a furious and majestic pitch black horse, he had horns and yellow eyes. It was amazing and detailed to. My teacher's face turned tight, " Mr. Frost, how exactly is this a dream of yours...do you dream of grand horses and deep waters ?"

I answered curtly, "Not particularly...but I do dream of death...particularly drowning." I swear to you if the look of terror on her face could have been pictured, it would have been my phone back round! She asked, " Do you take pleasure in death, Mr. Frost?"

"Yes ma'am , I savor it."

"To the office, make sure to show him your...artwork." I snatched up my masterpiece and stormed out, I heard several hushed whispers and I felt nearly thirty eyes trained on me. Pitch's yellowish eyes never left me, not once did he blink but as I shot a glance his way, I did see him crack mischievous smirk. I stomped down the hall, halting at the door. "Tell me Jackson, was I the horse?" I cringed at my full name, he never called me Jack, only the formal and cold Jackson. I squeaked, backing against the lockers, " No, no of course not Pitch." He approached me threateningly, "Am I bringing you down Jackson?" I whimpered again, " no of course not, you're my best friend."

Pitch grinned taking his hand out of his frayed jeans, "then show me." "H-how?" "Come with me and trust me...after all I'm your best friend."

I tentatively took his outreached hand and let him lead me out the school door. I stuttered, "s-skipping?" He turned around to face me,

" Why, do you care Jackson?" I shook my head and followed him to his parked motorcycle, Little did I know that he would officially do "it" to me.

OKAY OKAY OKAY THERE YA GO ! DID YOU ENJOY OR DO YOU HATE ME NOW? PLELEAEAEAWAWEE REVIEW


	4. A Toy From The Toy Store

okay so I've decided to make this rated m...i mean theirs nothing really that bad/ inappropriate (themes but not a lot of details) so yeah

REVIEW REVIEW!

English Journal 6/3/2012

A Toy From the Toy Store

Toys are meant to be played with, cherished even. There meant to serve you and simply that. They will keep their mouths shut and enjoy your ministrations. Unfortunately my toy is more complicated than that and needs to be taught a lesson. He talks back, cries when I touch him and cowers from my touch. Who does my toy think he is? Toys have no feelings or even a mind! He should be moaning in satisfaction at my touches, but no. Instead he cries and begs me to stop. No matter how much I hush him he still screams, I clapped my hand over his mouth and in return he bit it. I just don't understand why he does these acts...does he not like his owner? Maybe I should throw this broken toy away. But I could never throw away my most cherished toy, even though it is damaged. You may think that the toy was faulty in the beginning but the funny thing is that I myself broke my favorite toy into pieces. That's the fun part of it, watching my toy break and crumble into little shards of what they used to be. Those are the kinds of toys I like, the ones that will be desperate for an owner, begging on their knees for companionship. I hope that you find a toy from the toy store that fits you just right, but you need to make sure his chains are tight and make him beg to for you to be his owner. If your toy doesn't corporate break its tiny little doll legs and make it sit in their doll display box until they learn how to be a doll that will be seen and not heard.

By Pitch, your Darkest Nightmare

I ripped the notebook in half and slammed my head down into the desk, drawing a little blood. I growled,

"Where the hell is Jackson?"

Jackson indeed was missing, his phone was disconnected and the teachers had not a single clue to his whereabouts. His mother wouldn't breathe a word and we both know that his father wouldn't give a damn. I yanked a thin sweatshirt over my head and shot down the stairs and out the door. Rain poured onto my long raven hair. I pulled my hood close to my yellow eyes and climbed onto my motorcycle, ridding straight to the Frost residence. I parked my bike in the back peered inside Jackson's room. Not a soul seemed to be there. I climbed up the side of the brick house maneuvering vines and branches to reach my destination, the wind and rain nipping my body ferociously.

"Damn weather."

Thunder cracked above my head and the rain grew more violent. I continued to voyage up the side of his house. My hand touched the cool metal and slipped. I growled as I was knocked down a step lower. I finally climbed to his window and slid it open. I smirked as I thought, _" ha still open, just the way I told him."_

Leaving the window open would make our midnight "play dates" easier. I slipped inside his room with grace and let my eyes scan his room. Not a soul. I sighed and brought out my phone to use as a spare light. I smiled a little at all the memories, they weren't happy ones...well at least for Jackson but they were still memories. My eyes swept to his bed, I sighed in admiration to the rusty old thing. It was pretty small so that meant he would have to be close to me, and it had a couple loose bolts so we every thrust or jolt we made would be broadcasted. I flopped onto his bed, relaxing with the intoxicating scent of my friend. I heard the garage door creak open and I grinned.

Jack POV

The experience of being high on pills was...beautiful. My mind buzzed and my eyes went wide. Everything in the room was a blurry mix of colors and the floor seemed to be wiggling around. Everything was so much clearer and I began to go deeper in thoughts, ignoring the dancing lights. Okay, Pitch did...that to me...Whatever. Who cares? I'm over it! I giggled aloud and pushed myself up, ignoring the dizziness. I threw my hands up a screamed,

"I FEEL INFINITE"

I began waltzing around drunkenly to invisible music. The music began to speed up, my dancing grew more chaotic and I began to laugh louder. I think I should say something before this infancy dies, I have a confession...I'm Jack Frost, my parents are divorced, my sister Pippa passed away and Pitch he... ...

"What. The. Hell?"

I stopped my dancing and looked up. Their stood the crew, eyes wide open and mouth a gaped. Aster opened his mouth to speak but I shushed him exclaiming,

"This is my favorite song! Dance with me."

North chuckled, "I think I heard this song before it's called,

"Silence by the Atmosphere."

The crew glared daggers towards him and I knew I was screwed. I hid my ashamed and blood shot eyes and tried to stop my shaking. Aster asked slowly,

"Jack are you alright?"

I nodded and clapped my hand over my mouth; God knows what I would say without my hand barrier. Aster removed my hand and I spit out,

"I'm fine, I'm fine...totally fine, why wouldn't I be? I'm so fine it's almost ridiculous how good I am. By the way what day is it?"

I was speaking way to fast and swaying back and forth. My eyes departed from the crew's calculating gaze to the scissors on the counter. A sob flew out my lips with tears soon after. The crew's eyes widened and they asked me what was wrong; well all accept Sandy who stood silently with a knowing frown. "What's wrong?" I mumbled in the tight embrace of Aster,

"The scissors are trying to kill me."

Their eyebrows shot to the roof and the crew began to search the room. And realization met all of their eyes, they found out my secret. Sandy's eyes finally caught the sight of an empty pill bottle, lying on the ground. His eyes met mine and I began to shake my head furiously. He grimaced and began to stomp his foot, no one noticed. After a while of stomping he angrily slammed a tray onto the floor, the metal clattering on the floor. Sandy pointed to the bottle and Aster took them into his hands.

"Jack, there were about fifteen pills in here, did you...?"

I bit my lip, my shaking suddenly ceased along with the imaginary music.

"T-they make me feel good...and forget."

Aster prodded, "forget what?"

My mouth snapped shut and I held my stomach, running for the bathroom. They followed behind much to my dismay. The constant clanging of pills being thrown up in the toilet was a reminder of how weak, dirty, helpless and pathetic I was. North whispered after,

"Seventeen pills, that's got to be some type of record,."

They counted; each pill represented how filthy I was, how I deserved everything that happened to me. If there was a trophy for being the most pathetic person in the world, I'm sure I would have won. I flushed the toilet, slammed the stall door shut and sat on the covered toilet seat, with my knees drawn to my chest, beginning to cry. I ignored their pleas and bangs on the door. Another door soon opened and Aster snapped,

"Who the hell are you? Bathrooms kind of busy...leave."

A silky voice stated, "I'm here to see Jackson, nice to meet you, I'm Jackson's best friend, Pitch."

I began to shake and hyperventilate, my eyes clenched shut and my hands were flattened against my ears. I mumbled, "No…..this can't be happening."

Over and over again I hiccuped and sniffled pitifully, "I was supposed to be safe… this was supposed to help"

Pitch's voice sounded again, "Jackson open up for your dear old friend Pitch."

Pitch s POV

I think it's due time to claim my toy back again. Who told Jackson he could have friends anyway, or even leave to this facility for that matter? I think my dear old toy has forgotten who he belongs to... buy I have just the way to can change that and if not my toy will have to be put in his display box once again.

REVIEW!


	5. October 31st: The day to not be forgoten

HELLLLOOOO THIS IS A CHAPTER (duh) THIS CHAPTER HAS EXPLICT THEMES BUT NO DETAIL….I MUSNT WRITE IN DETAIL (COULD GET CREEPY)

REVIEEEWWW

Pitch's voice sounded again, "Jackson open up for your dear old friend Pitch."

Sweat beaded down my forehead and my breathing picked up. I curled tighter into myself and began to sob, broken breaths racked my body back and forth. Pitch commanded strictly, "Jackson, open. NOW. Remember October 31st."

And I swear the temperature in the room dropped by about twenty degrees, I scrambled up and slowly un-hatched the door. Just one little nudge and I would see Pitch, my tormentor, my oppressor. My friend. I gently pushed the door and found myself staring at the quite beautiful tiles of the floor; the way the filthy tiles shone was really…

"Jackson."

I flinched and looked up, his yellow eyes held a look, something indescribable, something sickening that only Pitch could pull of so well. The corners of his mouth were pulled into a curt smirk, his fangs beaming at me menacingly. All black everything is what he wore, his mop of raven hair was slicked back as always and his eyes were as yellow and calculating as ever. It seemed as though his greedy eyes were devouring my body, getting ready to spit out my bones. Pitch stepped an inch closer and held my chin with his bony and pale fingers, forcing me to stare into the dark void of his eyes. North coughed awkwardly,

"What happened on October 31st?"

The temperature seemed to drop again and unwanted tremors scaled my body. It felt like there was a tornado zooming around my head, leaving only the thought of that horrid date. October 31st, the day that I have memorized, the date that Pitch doesn't even have to state the year or the setting. I have it all memorized. How could I not? It was to traumatizing to even try. The night was a bitter cold, wind attacking the trees outside. I remembered thinking that a storm was coming…I was half right. It was Pitch's birthday and he expected me to come over his house. I obeyed and came over, what I thought we were going to do that night was nothing like the end outcome. He yanked me inside the house with a look on his face…it was different because mostly he either looks perturbed or angry…tonight he looked giddy, jubilant, radiating even. He claimed that his parents weren't home because they were working. Instead of his daily rant about how they never have any time for anyone but themselves and how they need to get their head out their asses, he smiled and led me to the basement. Pitch ran off to retrieve an item, leaving me to marvel at how big their basement was. There was a huge curtain near the back, hiding something from view. I stalked the item's shadow, wondering what it was. I drew the curtain back and held my breath; it was some sort of case. I thought idly as I pulled back the curtain,

_ "__Weird huh…seems exactly my size."_

"Do you like it Jackson?"

I turned and shrugged raising an eyebrow; wondering what Pitch was hiding behind his back. With a toothy smirk he showed me what was behind his back, causing me to laugh. In-between giggles I asked,

"What the hell is that? Girl clothes?"

"YOUR girl clothes Jackson."

I shook my head no but Pitch grabbed my wrist harshly and looked dead into my eyes, I felt so small and weak as I whimpered.

"Jackson, just think of it as a costume for Halloween, and more importantly my birthday."

I reluctantly said a small "ok." and snatched the clothes from his hand, making my way to the bathroom.

"Uh-Uh Jackson, I want to watch you."

Tears of embarrassment and apprehension began to gather in the corner of my eyes.

"Go on…Jackson."

I slowly took off my belt buckle and unbuttoned my pants. Each movement symbolized my pride being stripped away from me. This continued until I was standing there, with an undeniably short and pitch black dress on, with gothic gloves and black knee highs. Pitch praised me, telling me how hot I looked and how the contrast of the black dress with my pale skin was amazing. He grabbed a camera from the table and flashed. "Turn to your side." Flash "To the back." Flash. This continued until all my sides were photographed and documented. The blinding flash with each click made me flinch. "This is my new background and it'll be hanging in my room." Bile rose in my throat. He got up from his chair and ripped off the curtain, revealing a rectangular case.

"Come on Jackson."

I backed away in fear, my claustrophobia growing each millisecond. I continued to back away until he roughly picked me up, opened the case and threw me in, harshly. I cried out on pain, landing on my leg in all the wrong ways. He slammed the display case close and sat back in his seat. I laid their shattered like a broken doll that had just been crushed into pieces. I looked up at Pitch desperately clawing at the case. My breath picked up and my eyes slid close.

"Come-on Jackie it's just a case, there's lots of room."

Tears streamed my face and Pitch simply watched, obviously intrigued and amused, the things he started doing to himself I cannot even say. He walked over to me calling,

"Get up Jackie, I want to see your full outfit that I bought for you and take more pictures."

I whispered dejectedly, "I-I can't I think something….."

"UP JACKSON NOW! YOU ARE MY TOY AND I REQUEST TO PLAY WITH MY DOLL NOW!" I scrambled up, wincing and crying out as I moved. The box was warm or I was getting very hot, either way I was starting to feel sick. I tapped on the glass, begging Pitch for mercy…but no he wouldn't let up, he told me to shut up and be a good doll. He told me he'd be back when I learned how to be good and sit in my display case. He left me there, in the glass case were I began to whimper softly, trying not to make a sound

Flashback end

I found myself openly crying, my head down. Aster kept questioning me what was wrong; I shook my head and continued to cry. Aster pushed Pitch to the side and held me close, trying to comfort me. I closed my eyes and clutched onto him. I cracked one aqua eye open and saw the look of rage from Pitch. I quickly let go, pulled my blue hood over my eyes and pushed past them. Staggering into a random room, I found myself in the infirmary. I locked the door and yanked open the medicine drawer. No antidepressants. The crew must have hid them all, and by the banging of the door told me I didn't have much time. Maybe if I could just sleep…maybe never wake up. I took the blue bottle and popped in five golden pills. The room began to swirl and my vision began to blur. There was a foggy image Pitch, yelling words of fury, _"Slut" "Hore" "Bitch"_ Just as the room began to darken and my eyes began to droop the image finished off, _"But you're mine." _

The illusion of Pitch busted into grainy pixels, and I finally let my eyes close….hopefully for good. The door was forced open and they all barged in…five minutes for them to find my body curled underneath the table….four minutes of Tooth screaming in fright….three minutes of dead silence as they called 911 two minutes of the faint cry of the siren…one minuet for the ambulance to actually get here and 2 seconds for Pitch to realize he had finally won. And one split second of Pitch's smirk to tell me he found out so. Sixteen minuets and two seconds of my sweet and beautiful death. About an hour for them to successful pump my stomach. Time is a bitch….maybe if I would have hid more efficiently…maybe if I would have taken more. Maybe if I could have not been me.

A couple words from Jack: Life is undeniable, maybe even unreliable

It's indescribable and unrecognizable

So how can one begin to explain life in great detail?

Could they compare it to waves in an ocean, rocking up and down?

Or maybe a the wind, roaming wherever they want

One may describe that life is a maze with no clear end; a labyrinth with no beginning

Maybe they perceive that life is a maze, a puzzle, a game an illusion.

They may think that life gives you hopes, dreams and a chance to make things right.

They say that life promised you to be easy, to become in your favor and serve your dreams on a silver platter.

But life can fly away like a leaf in the wind; disappear like a speck in the sky

Life is whatever you want it to be

**And I Jack Frost want life to finally turn into death.**

A COUPLE WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR: Hi… um I just wanted to say that this story comes from the deepest and darkest parts of me. I just wanted to say that if you ever feel like "Jack" or even "Pitch" for that matter, you need to talk to someone. It doesn't matter who, just talk. It could be a mom, dad, teacher, preacher, pet, journal.. WHO EVER! just talk, it'll make you feel better and I hope you all know that I've felt this way before but you shouldn't let any of this get the better of you. And instead of putting that number for the suicide line. I would like to share these words that I think every time I think of "those" thoughts… Death is forever…silent lonely and bitter…you can't change death. It's undeniable once the deed is done but life is flexible, It can be whatever you want it to be, because until you take your last breath, your life is yours not anyone else's such as your mom's or your dad's or WHOEVER!

LOVE YA

PEACE

KEEP LIVING…please


	6. Breaking The Ice

HEYO SUMMER FINALLY! ILL BE UPDATING A LLOOOOTTTT LOL HOPE YOU ENJOY ANGST CENTRAL REVIEW!

BTW I CAN FULFILL YOUR IDEAS SO YOU CAN LEAVE A SUGGESTION IN MY INBOX OR IN MY REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN, OR IF YOU WANT A PERSONALIZED CHARACTER OR SUM HIT ME UP

(ps srry I switch POV's so much.)

Jack's POV

I hate hospitals; all they bring is bad news and haunting memories. I stopped trying to count the days that went by, the horrid and wasted days where I laid on the bed staring at the white walls. I also stopped talking, much to Aster's dismay; he would try to make small talk, or attempt to give me comfort. I ignored him and kept my gaze straight to the ceiling. They now refused to give me any pills for they thought I obtained some type of "addiction." Instead of the glorious golden pills I was issued to be watched closely, every day of every hour in every second. I hated it. The ways the nurses would watch me warily, the way Aster would ask me why I would do this to myself. Tears began to cascade my face and I didn't know why. Whenever I cried or my face appeared in discomfort, they would watch me even closer and try to comfort me. I pushed each one of them away and wallowed in my sheets. I also refused to eat which made them poke needless into my skin; I selfishly relished in the pain that it brought. Despite the fluids being pumped into me I had already dropped nearly about eleven pounds by then. Aster actually started crying once, when everyone had left and it was only he and I. He cried,

"Why are you doing this to me? I care for you and all you do is push me away… Why Jack? WHY?"

I snapped out, fat tears streaming rapidly down my face, "I DON'T KNOW ASTER! I...I DON'T KNOW." My voice was hoarse and cracked from the lack of use; Aster smiled a bit because I finally had spoken but I continued to cry and scream. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

I thrashed around the bed in a fury screaming. I swung my stiff hand and knocked down a tray that held cups of water and juice. The liquids splashed onto the ground, Aster tried to calm me down and wrapped his big arms around me. I cried louder and began to weakly pound his back with my fists. "I HATE YOU!"

Aster hugged me tighter and I gave up trying to break free. I lay in his embrace weakly and continued to cry. Aster asked gently, "Jack… why do you do this to yourself?" I whispered back, "Because….. I'm broken Aster, dammit I'm shattered there's no way I can be the person I used to be, hell I haven't seen that person in a long time. That person is gone Aster, It's never coming back. It ran away and it can't be found….I want to find it Aster! I want to be happy but it's like I've thrown away the key."

More tears followed and Aster pulled me closer as he rubbed my back in soothing circles. Aster said even quieter, "Jack why did you try to drown yourself twice? Is there something…special about it?" I cleared my throat and started off guardedly and rather stiffly,

"My sister's name was Pippa, she was only nine years old when she…passed….." My voice trailed off and I felt incredibly small in his grip. I wailed as a new set of tears fell down my face, "We were only ice-skating….it was supposed to be fun!" His fingers ran through my hai continued with rough breaths, "B-but there was a crack in the ice and it was too late for her to move back. I told her not to panic, but she did anyway. She began to shake until the ice dangerously wobbled. I approached her carefully mumbling things about playing a game. The ice finally broke, dragging my little sister into its icy abyss. I remembered being frozen in place until my mind finally comprehended what just really happened, when I finally did; I screamed. I plunged into the water to go after her but someone yanked me to surface reasoning that she was under too long. I continued to weakly craw towards the water towards her calling out her name in vain.

"Pippa? Please Pippa answer me! God-Dammit Pippa this isn't funny!"

They finally pulled my resisting body away, my face was ice cold and my tears nearly frozen. Water clung to my clothes and my silver hair was plastered against my forehead. I was rushed to the hospital to insure that I hadn't caught hypothermia; I sat in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling, mounds of blankets were pulled around my skinny frame. My mom silently cried and asked me with concern, "Jack, are you alright?" And then I laughed, a broken giggle, I smiled and added, "Yes of course, Pippa's just playing hide n' seek. I'm sure I'll find her soon"

All eyes turned to me, their mouths tight and their eyes sympathetic. My mom stated,

"Jack Pippa isn't hiding she's…gone." I chuckled,

"No mom, she's just a REALLY good hidder, nearly took me two days to find her! She's such a funny girl…now if you could excuse so I can go and find her." I set forth my quest to find her, my bare feet padding down the hallway as I yelled,

"Pippa! Pippa! Where are you?"

I ignored the people's confused and sad frowns and continued the quest. I asked a man politely, "Excuse me sir have you seen my sister Pippa, about 'yay' tall with long brown hair, the most warm brown eyes I've ever seen!"

The man gently patted my shoulder looking into my eyes, "Jack, she's gone, still in the lake." "SHE'S BY THE LAKE? I need to go get her before something bad happens!"

With that I ran out the hospital barefoot, tossing off the blankets as I ran. I ignored the yells of my mom and the nurses to stop and come back. I kept jogging until I slowly approached the lake calling out her name. There was a gaping hole in the ice, I gasped and approached the human sized gap. "P-Pippa are you t-there."

That was the reassurance, she was gone for good. I sank to my knees and cried openly, wailing her name over and over. I sniffled and crawled to the hole, I plunged inside, the cold waters encasing my body. It was so cold, but my body still felt fuzzy. My eyes slipped close and I imagined Pippa floating right next to me. I smiled and ignored the screaming of my lungs, unfortunately I couldn't block out the sound of my mother's screams. Someone quickly yanked me up, I spat up water and gasped for breath. "I-I found her." I really did find her….well in my head, I had said hello and we talked, she told me that she was cold and scared…" I paused and looked up to Aster. I noticed his face and added, "I'm not crazy really, I swear…. she really did speak to me. Aster nodded and motioned for me to continue my story; I swallowed thickly and continued, "They never found the body, so my little sister to this day is lying dead at the bottom of the lake. I never was able to say a proper goodbye, there was a funeral but it just wasn't the same without her ghostly presence, giggling down at us." I sobbed out, "Since then no one has dared to go swimming or skating on the lake, all except me. But I almost never swam or skated on the lake, mostly I tried to encase myself in the bitter cold….drowning seemed like a way to connect…to connect with Pippa." "B-but more things s-started to happen and I met Pitch and I just started sinking…I sunk all the way to the bottom, I grew so desperate to feel SOMETHING Gosh ANYTHING that I would attempt to drown myself everywhere, in the lake, in vacated pools or in the tub. It didn't even matter when; the urges came with my triggers. And my friend just added onto the weight when he did those things to me that began to sink me down. I've only tried it three times, Once where my mom found me, which was the day of Pippa's decease, Another where Pitch had found me sinking and saved me and the last incident was when you found me in the bathroom….. A-Aster I want to be better I swear." I curled tighter into his embrace and cried even harder, nearly forgetting to breathe between sobs. My fingernails gripped at Aster's biceps and more tears soaked his shirt. "Shhhh shhhh Jack, it's okay. I believe you, shhhh shhh I'm here it's okay no one's going to hurt you." Sleep began to consume me and for once, I didn't want to die, for once I felt like someone cared. For one second I tasted….life. The taste was sweet, intoxicating different. I loved it."

Aster's POV

I stared down at Jack, softly petting his silky hair. There was a smile gracing his lips and for once he looked happy. I preferred this Jack. The door was roughly yanked open and Pitch glided in, "Get off my bitch."

I turned red and clenched my fists in rage, "What did you call him?"

Pitch smirked, "I. Called. Him. My. Bitch." Jack gently shuffled in his sleep. I growled softly,

"Call him that again and I'll knock those yellow teeth out your ugly mouth." The creep added, "That's what your little "friend" is; Oh Aster the way he moaned! The way he squirmed, the way he begged was wonderful!"

I growled once more, "I don't believe you." Pitch brought out his black phone scrolled for a while and pulled up a particular picture that almost made me barf. It was Jack, inside a tight glass box, dressed in a short, gothic-black dress. His facial expression was panicked and his hands were pressed against the walls of the box, as if trying to escape. "You little fuck, what did you do to him?" The monster smiled, "What he wanted, what he craved, what he desired…what he needed." With that he strided towards the door adding, " Call me if you want to know what exactly I did to Jackson" he left a number scrawled in black ink on the bed and walked out, slamming the door shut. Jack whimpered and held onto me subconsciously. "Shhh I've gotcha' and I won't let you go." My eyes wandered from Jack to the number on the bed. I kissed Jack's cheek and slowly detangled myself from his killer grip. As I finally did I fished out my phone and picked up the number, "Hey curiosity did kill the kill the cat, but at least he gained some knowledge!" With that I ordered the crew to watch over Jack and made my way over to the bathroom, dialing the number. Each beep that the phone made resembled each slipping piece of Jack's secret that would be revealed. Pitch's voice sounded, "Ah Aster…I knew you would call."


	7. Phone Calls and Story Times

OMG-DIZZLE THIS CHAPTER ALMOST MADE ME CRY LOL YEAH READ A/N AT BOTTOM N REVIEW AS ALWAYS BECAUSE I JUST MAY HAVE TO GO ON A REDICULOUS HIATUS LOL OK READ BELLOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW N ENJOY N REVIEW!

Situation: read last chapter (duh)

Aster POV  
I got the information. Was it worth it? Definitely. Am I happy? Not in the slightest. Once Pitch started confessing it was like he was possessed, caught up in the memory even! It was sick. Pitch started out distantly,

"I first met him sinking in the town lake, the kid sure does now how to make a first impression. He was frozen cold. His icy blue eyes fluttered open and he stared up at me weakly. He stuttered cutely, "Y-you saved m-me. Why would you d-do that. You d-don't even know me." I grinned coldly, as I wrapped my motorcycle jacket around his tiny shoulders. I answered with a shrug and a toothy grin, "And you have now sworn loyalty to me. Jackson sputtered, "L-loyalty?" I smiled and picked him up gently."

Pitch sighed dreamily and he paused for a long time, I pressed the phone closer to my ear,

"Aster, Jackson owes me. I saved his life, therefore he's in dept. But…don't worry he's paid that debt several times, maybe seven or eight."

I could almost picture his creepy smile and sigh of satisfaction. I swallowed thickly, "And how exactly did you have him pay his "debt."

I heard a cackle on the other line, "Oh Aster you indeed are just so…oblivious. Do I have to spell it out?" I stayed silent, ignoring the nagging feeling that clarified what he did. His silky voice sounded again,

"I had my way with him, ravished him, made him scream, and violated him maybe? ALL I KNOW IS THAT HE WANTED IT AS MUCH AS I DID."

My phone slipped to the floor as my suspicions were confirmed, my phone clattered onto the floor and the call ended. I stiffly walked to Jack's room, motioned for the crew to leave and close the door behind him. Jack's aqua blue eyes which held wet crystals sniffled, "A-Aster what's wrong?"

I sat on the corner of his bed with my back to him; I took a deep breath and took an even bigger leap of faith, a "Jack has someone ever…violated you? Touched you in a way you didn't like?"

Jack stiffened and went stoic as he bit back, "No."

I continued, "Has someone ever made you do things that you haven't wanted to? Made you….pleasure them or take pictures with no control whatsoever in "costumes…"

Jack gave a chocked sob and he cried, "NO."

"Jack…..I know."

I could sense Jack flinch and more tears escaped down his cheeks. "I- I have no idea what you're talking about."

I turned around and met Jack's shattered aura….you see I like to think that a person's eyes are the key to their heart, mind, soul and emotions…I believe eyes tell you a lot about a person. Jack's eyes are screaming mistreatment, confusion, depression, fear, shame, guilt…. I could go on forever, because Jack's eyes say a million words at once. "Jack, please tell me if he r-r-."

I found myself unable to say that word. Jack's eyes snapped up to mine and he howled out, "What Aster? Did he What?"

"Don't make me say it."

"I want to hear it, say it Aster," he screamed, "SAY IT."

I bit my lip and looked down to my folded hands. Jack gave a wet laugh, "It's to disgusting to say isn't." I stayed quiet and he scoffed, "Well I was Aster. I was raped, several times actually. Over and over and over again. By whom you may ask? My friend of course! He did it so many times I stopped counting and I let him."

Tears journeyed down his pale skin, "Jack, why isn't that monster behind bars?"

Jack's eyes slipped close and he whispered, "Because I owed him a favor…I had a debt to pay. He saved me from sinking…although I wasn't happy at first, he still saved me" His eyes cracked open and I found him staring of into space, swaying slightly. I quickly realized he was reliving a memory, or as I think a nightmare,

"Besides he told me it was what friends do, repay each other and return favors. He told me that everything that friends do are good and are never meant to hurt you. I believed him Aster, because he was my first and only friend….look where his friendship has gotten me! I hate him. I hate him. B-but I need him Aster! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY."

He broke down into tears clenching his eyes shut as his hands flew up to his head and fisted his silky silver hair. I pulled us down onto the bed and held him close. He whimpered as his eyes fluttered open and shut,

"A-Aster can you tell me a story."

He was so small…afraid, vulnerable, how did I know? His eyes told me. I held him closer, "What kind of story Jack? Romance? Comedy…"

Jack cut me off and added shyly, "About yourself…?"

I gulped and nodded, I mean Jack did deserve to know all about me after I had butted in all of his business. I took a deep breath and blurted the cheesy beginning,

"There once was a boy named Aster. He lived in a happy home….well so Aster had thought. In reality his home was fucked up in so many different levels that not even his older sister Sophie wanted to stay. So she left…without her younger brother might I add. She left him in the broken household were mummy popped pills every hour and was too high to care about her only son, Aster. Daddy cheated on mummy every night and drunk bitter alcohol more than he drunk water or even breathed air! Aster stepped in on some woman and daddy doing some nasty things, Aster kept quiet and watched as daddy slapped the woman in the face and tied her to the bed post. The woman started to scream and kick; he punched her hard in the face and continued to do the nasty things. Young Aster picked up his backpack and ran to his tiny room; mummy had forgotten to pick him up from school…again. God knows where mummy was at that moment. Daddy left for the bar, dragging the lady with him and came home later that night, drunk as always. He told mummy he was held up from work…that he was working overtime to raise money for Aster's college funds. Aster hated hearing daddy lie, but he had done it so often he learned to keep his mouth shut even if he did know the truth. Mommy never noticed the lies; she was too busy snorting or popping her troubles away. Aster was caught in the middle of the begging of the biggest war of his life. His Mummy went out one night saying she had to get her "candy" that's what she called her pills or drugs. She thought I never knew. Thought that I never noticed the white powder or the rapid disappearance of pills in big chunks at one time. Well Aster did. Mummy left and soon after daddy let a woman enter inside their tiny and cluttered apartment, she was pretty. Aster hid in the corner with his hands plastered to his ears, but soon the nasty noises grew louder. Mummy came home early from her "shopping" as drugged as always, she noticed the noises and began to yell at daddy. Aster pressed his hands harder against his ears but still the sound of a single, cry sounded. It was desperate, in pain and the last sound that would ever come from Aster's mum. The pretty woman began to scream and Aster opened an open to see the woman backing away, crawling on her hands and feet. He quickly slammed his eyes shut and listened to a pain filled scream that filled the tiny and cluttered apartment. Aster cried as he watched his father packed his clothes and other belongings in a suitcase. He cried, "What happened to mummy and the lady? Why are they sleeping? Why were they screaming?"

His daddy ignored his questions and shoved him in the car, hastily shoving his belongings in the back seat. Daddy drove and bright blue and red lights flashed (A/N it's the police) Daddy ignored the blinding lights and continued to drive."

I paused looking down at Jack who stared back up at him, "Five years later Aster was diagnosed with a bi-polar disorder. Daddy didn't care enough to follow the doctors' orders, get his lazy ass up and get his son the required medicine. So Aster stayed untreated with this disorder until sixteen when the incident happened. It was a cold and bitter December day, Aster was in one of those moods, the ones were he wanted to strangle everyone that passed by and then later strangle himself. The school day went by with him snapping at people and almost punching his teacher in the face…if not for North. Aster's best friend. But friendship was not enough so Aster locked himself in the boy's bathroom, brought out his math protractor from his backpack and stared at the metal object with desire. He turned it to the sharp side and pressed it against his arm with excitement. Aster cut himself so badly that he was rushed to the hospital. He almost died from the blood lose and would have if he wasn't found by his North. Aster knew that if he was at home with his dad, he would have died for sure. He then sent to Guardians Psychiatric ward where he would get the medication, help and healing processes he needed." He smiled as the story began to come to a close, "Aster's better now, happy and even. He has things under control and life is great without his psychopathic dad who is now thankfully behind bars. Two years later Aster is now sixteen years and met an intriguing, smart and beautiful boy whose name is Jack Frost." Jack was now blissfully asleep. "Jack needs Aster's help and he is more than gladly to offer that to him. Aster won't stop…can't stop until Jack is happy and the big bad wolf, Pitch is thrown in jail to rot with his dad. When that happens all of us can live happily ever after….I promise"

YUP YUP YUP PEOPLE SAY SOMETHING! HELLO? ARE YOU OUT THERE? LOL OKAY ASTER WILL BREAK AND MORE OF PPPLS LIVES WILL BE REVEALED JACK IS GOING TO BE PATCHED UP…SOMEHOW AND I HAVE AN EVIL PLAN UP MY SLEEVE :d REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I NEED EVERYONE WHO IS FAVORITING OR FOLLOWING TO SPEAK..DONT BE SHY I DON'T BITE..UNLESS YOU DON'T REVIEW


	8. Seven Devils

**Next chapters are going to be based on some songs that I like/relate to someone in this story SO IF YOU HAVE AN EMOTIONAL/ SAD/ WHATEVER SONG THAT YOU LIKE AND WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD PM ME, PUT IN REVIEWS OR WHATEVER! IF YOU DO PLEASE PUT IN THE SONG NAME, BAND OR PERSON AND ROTG CHARACTER THAT YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO RELATE TO! N REVIEW ! EXAMPLES: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, GREEN DAY, FLORENCE+ MACHINE, THREE DAYS GRACE, PAPA ROACH ( if I don't know song I'll look it up but I know almost all of songs of that genre)  
**

Guilt, Filthiness, Embarrassment, Violation, Depression, Pain, Fear: The seven feelings that I am trying to conceal, the seven monsters that are hiding inside my head. The seven demons clawing at my heart.

Guilt- I made Pitch do it, I should have been less weak, stood up for myself, and because I didn't it's now my burden to carry alone. Pitch never meant to do it; I'm positive if I hadn't made myself a target he wouldn't have done those things. Now his life may be ruined because of me.

Filthiness- I let Pitch do that to me? Maybe I do belong six feet under the ground, maybe I belong with dirt. Because that's what I am, I'm filth, I don't belong with these untainted people, I may contaminate them.

Embarrassment- I had become Pitch's toy, I let him play with me. I was just too weak to tell him to stop. I was just too afraid to say no, I'm a nothing. I'm no one without my dignity, without my pride I'm a slave.

Violation- I'm impure now, I shouldn't have let him do it. I should have stood my ground and said no. I doubt that he would have listened; the look of lust that clouded his eyes was sickening. I still feel his hands roaming, touching, grouping, and petting.

Depression- There's no reason to live because there isn't love in my life anymore, only those who lust who want to snatch my life away along with my virginity. I could have become a writer, someone great, a somebody who was loved and would be missed, now I'm a nobody.

Pain- So much pain, that's all that I felt. One of the only remembrances that I wasn't dead. The way he handled me, pushed me around didn't wait for anyone, no preparation no love, only lust. There was also mental pain, the thought that my best friend would do that to me made my heart ache, the betrayal the reality that revealed itself made me think that I had just received my first heartbreak.

Fear- How I'm living my life right, in fear. I fear Pitch, he's a living nightmare. A demon in flesh. He'll always be around and like the dark he covers my body. With his hand's he tore down my self-worth and built an empire of his own. Without my permission might I add….but when has Pitch ever asked for permission? He's a taker, he steals what he wants and refuses to give it back

_Line break_

I've come to hate Pitch less and hate myself more, because I let him. I've come to realize that Aster, pills or drowning can't wash away the things that Pitch did, nor put me out of my misery. I think it's a curse or the sting of reality that ensures that I live with all these burdens. I'm okay with this thought; because I have to endure my punishment for being so pathetic. Maybe by the end of this torture, I'll be strong enough to say no next time. Maybe I'll be strong enough to get rid of these monsters living inside of me. Maybe then things could get better, maybe then I could live out the happily ever after that Aster told me about. I laugh bitterly at my unrealistic optimism and naivety. Happily ever after doesn't exist, it's only in your head. Happily ever after is only an illusion, a dream that you have to wake up from sometime. How do I know that? My life is a witness and will testify that happily ever after is a scam. But I would love to live in a fake castle, where I would have a clock butler or candles that could sing **(A/N beauty and the beast anyone**?) at this point I wouldn't even care if it was only just a fantasy or hallucination; because anything would be better than having the menacing face of Pitch looking down on me and having his skeleton like fingers touching were they shouldn't. I guess that's the reason why I wake up screaming and crying. Maybe if I could get Pitch out of my head, then maybe I could start to actually live life and get better. But how could I when I have Seven Emotion's, Seven Ugly Truths, Seven Glimpses Of My Bitter Reality….Seven Devils following me?

Seven devils all around me  
Seven devils in my house

Seven devils in my mind

Seven devils in my heart

Seven devils touching me

Seven devils consuming me

Seven devils all around me

WHOP WHOP SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW…BUTTTTTTT IDK SRRY?

Alright 1.) I don't know if I've said this before but I love you guys 2.) I don't own ROTG 3.) like the last part? some rights go to Florence+ the machine Seven devils (I added some parts on my own) 4.) AS I SAID BEFORRRREEEEEE next chapters are going to be based on some songs that I like/relate to someone in this story SO IF YOU HAVE AN EMOTIONAL/ SAD/ WHATEVER SONG THAT YOU LIKE AND WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD PM ME, PUT IN REVIEWS OR WHATEVER! IF YOU DO PLEASE PUT IN THE SONG NAME, BAND OR PERSON AND ROTG CHARACTER THAT YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO RELATE TO! I THINK IT COULD BE REALLY COOL... mkay bye for now


	9. Out of the Hospital and Into the Box

HEYOOOOO it is quite lovely to see you folks again, have you gotten a hair cut? Maybe lost some weight? Well you look wonderful darling. Enjoy summer, read lots and write lots. Got a tumblr? Cool! I do to its under the threadunwinding! Got a account? Cool! PM me! Got some Cheez-Its? Awesome Share some with me bro! FOLLOW ME AND BECOME APART OF THE BRO NATION! (ahahha srry pewdiepie!) NOW ON WITH THE STORY AND THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW OFF WITH THEIR HEEEEADDDDDDD R AND R F AND F! Btw: suuuuupppper long update enjoy my bros and bras….*snicker* I said bra

PS: don't be offended at what Jack's idiot dad said if your gay COOL if your not COOL just don't go around being a douche!

PPS: Get what im doing here with Jack in isolation? I think its quite clever! 1st person to review and tell me what is so clever about it gets next chapter dedicated to them...LET THE ODDS BE EVA IN YOUR FAVOUR

Jack's POV

Isolation: As referred to by Webster Dictionary: The state of being alone or away from others. Isolation as described by the Hospital Dictionary of 2007: the precautions that are taken in the hospital to prevent the spread of an infectious agent from an infected or colonized. Isolation as defined by the Encyclopedia - the act of isolating something; setting something apart from others. I slammed the books shut. I've been looking up several different meanings of this damned word in the dictionary; I'm here alone in a marshmallow room, cooped up like I have some type of disease. Did I mention that I alone? In complete solitude, in isolation? If you are asking how I the infamous Jack Frost had this happen to me then I'm afraid I'll have to tell you the whole story, if you care or are intrigued enough then I advise you to grab a chair or get comfortable because this story just keeps unraveling like a spool of thread. Let's go back to when I was in the hospital.

Flashback to better times

It's been weeks since I've been cooped up in the hospital, weeks since I devoured the toxic golden pills, it feels like months but I have finally released from the hospital, it has only been a week or so but to me it felt like undying millennium. It's been about a month or so since I've tasted the sweet nectar of life and optimism; it feels like over a era since I felt infinite and danced, It feels like forever since I've dance to the invisible music that played through my head. I miss the sweet imaginary records, it gave me hope. Now I have nothing, well nothing except for Aster and his friends… it still feels like nothing to me. Aster's been great, I mean really wonderful, but it's turned into a certain smothering that I can't withstand. I can't breathe. All he ever does is worry about me and look at me with concerned eyes; it's strange because I'm not used to…love. It's like he's trying to warm me, while my body has already turned ice cold, it's like he's trying to revive me. But you can't revive the dead. And that's exactly what I am. But I can feel a certain tugging to my heart; I think it's trying to change. Oh by the way did I mention my mom stopped by at the hospital? Well if I hadn't I should probably inform you that she did, she came by and dropped off my favorite novels from my library. I was surprised that she remembered that I like to read! If you didn't know, I'm a practically a nerd, pretty smart to; I make sure I have straight A's so I can get into the college farthest away from here. One day I'll become a writer and I'll leave that ratty old ghost town and I'll make a name for myself. But back to my mother…. She had makeup caked on her left eye that is obviously bruised and has taken the nasty hue of violet, that means my dad is back from roaming the streets and probably hit her, like he always does. But that's normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Aster's snores faded as he groggily woke up, he yawned,

"Good morning Jack how are you this fine morning."

I didn't care to correct that it was neither a good and fine morning nor was it even morning; it was three o' clock in the afternoon. I pretended to be engrossed in my thick novel instead of answering his redundant question. He rather rudely closed my book and told me to look into my eyes. He knows when something is wrong when my baby blue eyes turn stormy. Right now my eyes are a hurricane of emotions. I stiffly swung my legs from the bed and shuffled through the door making my quick escape from my "friend." Notice those air quotes, yeah; I don't really think he is my friend, he probably just feels sorry for me. I don't need anyone's pity but I would love Aster to be my real friend… he's enlightening like a burst of fresh air. Aster jumped from the chair and followed right behind me, he was watching me carefully, his arms ready to catch me if I fell. I hated it, but I needed his support because I've been like this for hours; nauseous, unsteady in an almost laughable drunken way. I stumbled,

"Hey Jack are you okay? Do you want to stay a couple more nights here?"

I snapped as I swatted his hand away, "No, I want you to stop babying, I want you to stop talking and mostly I just want you to stop talking, I don't even know you and you….you don't even care."

Aster's eyes widened and mouth opened as if her were going to protest but kept walking, pulling my hood over my head. I felt like such a bitch afterwards, but continued waking; I wasn't apologizing for the truth. I pushed those feelings aside along and walked through the last door. Manny was the first to greet me , he did so with a robotic hug and an awkward pat on the back. It was obvious he was uncomfortable about something. Suddenly Manny spat out, "Filth, dirty filth. You deserve to die Jack; you're a nobody. Weak."

The last word hit me like daggers, that's what Pitch told me, what my dad called me and what I thought of myself. It was the foul truth. My eyes snapped open, sudden warmth was spreading. Aster and Manny were hugging me tightly, it felt really nice. It also felt really foreign, I'm not really used to love and affection. Manny patted my head caringly and Aster tried to look into my eyes, I ducked my head from their gazes and pulled my hood over my eyes. I slipped into the car and buckled myself in weakly, trying to hide the sudden slam of vertigo. I guess with practice you can become great at something, I've been hiding emotions from my mom for years. Or maybe my mom knew but didn't care enough; all she cared about was my dad and his happiness. Too bad my dad was never happy; my dad needed his happy juice, the sweet elixir- alcohol to be happy. When he wasn't drunk he would be mad, he would hit my mom and make her cry, he would also hit me and say that I was good for nothing just like my mother. If you thought me having a black eye, a limp, busted lip and broken arm was bad- then you should have seen my mom. I remember running to my room and packing my things every night, thinking that tonight was the night that she would finally leave, where she had finally had enough. That night never came around. Whenever I would politely suggest that we should leave she would probably turn away from the stove, stare me straight in the eye and state confidently,

"Your father and I are in love. We are doing just fine."

I would probably nod tightly and stuff some pasta in my mouth before I made her cry. She cried a lot. Pippa would cry at night and ask why ma and I were beaten up so frequently. I would shush her and tell her to go to sleep telling her that ma and I were clumsy. I never let Pippa see what my father did to my mom and I, I also never let Pippa get hit; over my dead body would I let that scum touch my sister. I would lock Pippa inside her tiny room when my dad would slur for my mom and I to come downstairs. I wish I could do something about what she might have heard, but I couldn't. I remember one night my dad particularly picked on me. He told me my hair was too long, that I looked like a good for nothing fag. He slurred that he wouldn't foster a gay son. He whipped in attempt to beat the gay out of me, as if it was some type of disease. After I was so beaten down that I couldn't walk nor see straight my mom helped me into the bathroom where she cut my silver hair short, in order to please my father. I remember crying as I watched the lifeless locks of hair cascade down onto the tiled floor. It felt like I had no control over my body, my mind, I had no control over anything! My dad did though, he was a dictator, tyranny oppressor, a totalitarian leader, and he was the definition of power in my household. My mother cried and kissed my cheek, apologizing for my father, claiming that he was a good man. I wiped the toxic kiss off of my cheek and ran to my small room in the attic. I slipped into my small bed and slept before the nightmares could plague my mind. I cried myself to sleep that night, hating the hell that I was living. The lions do indeed come at night because Pitch scaled up my window and tapped on it twice. I would have ignored him, but I knew the consequences. "Jack…Jack? We're here."

My eyes snapped open and I realized I had fallen asleep; I brought a shaky hand to my face and noticed the wet tracks that scaled down my face. I wiped them away and exited the car quietly. I opened the door to the building and found that everyone's eyes were trained on me. I heard whispers, encouraging murmurs and felt pats on the back and hugs. I ignored them and trudged along, following Manny. He led me to his office and told Aster to leave; I hate to admit that I was slightly disappointed at that. I tiredly sat down and glanced up. Jamie was there, I really liked Jamie; he was nice and had warm eyes that reminded me of Pippa. I loved…love Pippa. He started cautiously as if I were a ticking time bomb,

"Jack, You are currently on level zero, which means you have shown or done things that lead to us thinking you are regressing instead or progressing and are incompetent to have free and social communications. We feel that it would be best if we put you in intensive care." I exploded and toxins filled the room. My heart dropped and my blood turned ice cold. I whimpered, "P-please not the box, anything b-but the box. I'll b-be good I-I swear."

Tears were now streaming freely. They didn't understand nor did they know that Pitch had locked me in a box once before. Manny sighed completely oblivious to the bigger picture,

"Jack please, it's what's best. Your mother sent you here to get better. You are scheduled to be taken care of by Elijah and have therapy meetings with Jamie."

I hissed, "I'm perfectly fine. I need neither help nor therapy."

"Jack its procedure, Jamie would you please?"

Jamie approached me and I glared at him at his betrayal. I firmly planted my feet onto the floor and gripped the chair tightly. I laughed as Jamie was unable to dethrone me. Jamie approached me once more and this time carefully picked me up. I cursed how light I was. I screamed and pounded on his chest, pulling on his thick chocolate hair. He pleaded,

"Jack stop, we want what is best for you."

I stopped fighting and bit out, "I hate you, you're just like my mother, always looking for what's best for me while you don't know me. I. Hate. You."

Jamie paled and I immediately regretted my words. I asked timidly, "Let me down, yeah?" He did so slowly. I took my chance and ran with all my might, kicking my slippers off my feet as I ran. I could hear Jamie's feet thumping; I scanned for any sight of my green eyed friend. If anything he could help me. With no sight of him I screamed, "Aster! Aster HELP."

At that and appearance of my shocked green eyed friend showed, I almost cried in relief. I ran into his arms. I hated how girly this looked but I am very claustrophobic and the "box" didn't sound to fun. Aster asked, "Jack what's wrong?"

I whimpered, "There locking me away...i-in the b-b-box."

Aster's eyes hardened as he saw Jamie. "You can't do that mate, you can't lock him away." I crinkled my nose as he said mate, he wasn't Australian...right? I ignored that thought and removed myself from Aster as I backed away timidly, watching the feud going on in front of me. Aster was yelling with the gang right behind him screaming also….well all except Sandy, and Jamie was waving a piece of paper around reciting the procedure. Immediately we acquired a crowd whom took up the chant, "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! PUT AN END TO THE BOX! FREEDOM."

Some had even climbed onto tables and stomped their feet or clapped their hands loudly. Manny immediately jumped out of his office and told Aster and the gang to calm down, he then told our audience to be quiet. All was silent. Manny nodded to Jamie. I backed away further my eyes wide in fear. Aster put himself between Jamie and I and told him to back off. Manny then held Aster back with both hands and told him to not be stupid. Jamie grabbed my hand and led me to the "box". Manny continued restraining Aster and the gang back and looked down in sorrow. I took one look back at Aster and saw that he was mouthing over and over "sorry." I turned back around willing myself not to look back. I could feel their eyes on me, especially Aster's. He yelled my name and I turned around, we held gazes and I waited for Aster to speak, he didn't. Jamie tugged on my hoodie sleeve and I was led into my imprisonment. I stumbled into the room and looked around, the walls of the box were cotton like, the walls, ceiling and floor were fluffy white mattresses, there was a bed in the corner and two doors, one in which I could escape and one where the bathroom was, the first one was of course locked while the second one wasn't, the shower however was- maybe they heard of my nasty suicide habit. Jamie pulled me into a hug which I didn't return and he muttered an apology. I ignored him and told him to leave. He stated, "Elijah will be here soon."

I pointed to the door, my bangs hovering over my stormy blue eyes. I didn't need to look up to see if he had left, the sound of door told me so. I crawled further into the corner and brought out my tiny journal and pen. I scrawled in on the top of the sheet. **July 2****nd****- Day 1 of isolation, solitude, seclusion**. I pulled my hood up closer to my eyes and stared at the walls. I was locked in the "box" and I had a terrible felling I wasn't getting out soon- I Jack Frost was locked in isolation.

A/N okay so yup yup yup srry if ppl who reviewed were expecting the music thing, I am going to do it but I first wanted to get Jack a little bit prepared for it? lol idk. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and faving and following. If you like my writing style and like adventure then you should check out my new story it was hella fun to plan out! So as always review and those who didn't gimmie some song ideas that relate somehow or you would like to incoperate. Special shout out to everyone I guess because you make my life ahella lot intresting. My PM is always open n I have a tumblr now, its under the name the thread unwinding! Really cool stuff their mostly writing so yup check me out will ya?


End file.
